Um sogro do pior
by harunoliliana
Summary: O único Homem que despertava medo em Sasuke era seu sogro. E se ele fosse convidado para um jantar em casa dos pais de Sakura? Presente para a minha querida usagi-chan. Parabéns.


Um sogro do pior

Sumário – O único Homem que despertava medo em Sasuke era seu sogro. E se ele fosse convidado para um jantar em casa dos pais de Sakura? Presente para a minha querida usagi-chan. Parabéns.

Esta fic é o meu presente para uma grande amiga. Usagi-chan. Parabéns e que estes 14 anos a libertem mais . hahaha.

-----

Uchiha Sasuke era um dos melhores ninjas á face da terra. Inteligente, forte, temido e lindo. Sim era um Homem abençoado com a perfeição. Era um Homem que não temia a morte, que não temia nenhum ninja ou inimigo. Mas se pensão que ele não tinha medo de nada, então estão enganados. Ele tinha medo de uma pessoa. Só havia uma pessoa que o fazia temer. Quem essa pessoa era?

Sakura – Sasuke querido, o meu pai veio cá esta manhã, para nos convidar para um jantar de família e eu aceitei. – dizia Sakura trocar de roupa.

Sasuke – O seu pai? – disse ele atrapalhado na porta da casa de banho com uma toalha enrolada na parte de baixo e ainda a água a escorrer por seus corpo e cabelo.

Sim o pai de Sakura. O homem que Sasuke temia. Ou melhor dizendo o sogro malvado que o tirava do sério. Achava sempre que a sua filha merecia melhor. Ele era o famoso Uchiha Sasuke mas nem isso fazia o pai de Sakura o aceitar.

Sakura olhou estranhamente para Sasuke – Sim, claro. – beijando Sasuke – por isso se ponha bonitinho.

Sasuke – Nem que eu fosse todo revestido de ouro seu pai iria me aceitar.

Sakura – Sasuke – ar de reprovação – o meu pai gosta de você apenas ainda não admitiu. – disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais ouvia do mundo como o oceano ter água.

Sasuke – Sabe que não sei – olhando de lado.

Sakura – Porque ele não haveria de gostar de você? – disse ela o abraçando sem se importar de ficar toda molhada.

Sasuke – Primeiro eu trai Konoha e segundo eu tirei a menina bonita dele. – abraçando-a também.

Sakura – Ele já ultrapassou a fase de me ter "perdido" . – beijando-o – E alias eu vou contar a eles que estamos a tentar ter filhos.

Sasuke – O QUE? – um grito que podemos ter a certeza que se ouviu no outro lado do mundo

Sakura olhou para ele assustada. Os dois ficaram paralisados e em silencio a olhar um para o outro.

Sasuke – Por favor tudo menos isso, tudo menos isso, não lhe conte.

Sakura – Sasuke se levante doo chão e para de agarrar a minha cintura – disse ela a olhar para um Uchiha desesperado

Sasuke – Conte-lhe só quando você já estiver grávida. Se não ele me mata.

Sakura – Ele quer ser avó. Por amor de Deus Sasuke se controla.

---- hora de jantar----

-Sasuke.

-Sogro.

Podia-se jurar que a idade do gelo tinha voltado a pregar uma das suas partidas . Mas o mais estranho foi o som de grilos na sala. As duas mulheres da casa tinham gotas enormes em suas cabeças.

- O teu pai já se esqueceu do trabalho que teve com o meu pai e agora desgraça a vida do coitado do Sasuke . Homem – revirando os olhos.

Sakura – Rapazes, que tal irmos jantar. – tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Depois de si Uchiha.

Sasuke – Não faça o favor meu sogro. – suando frio.

- Eu faço questão – ar assustador .

Sasuke – Muito bem – T.T passa ao lado de Sakura e diz lhe ao ouvido – quero que sejas tu a servir o vinho porque é bem capaz de ele lhe ter posto veneno. –T.T

Sakura olhava para Sasuke com pena, ela nunca o tinha visto tão desgraçado de sua vida.

Estavam todos sentados a jantar. O ambiente era pesado, e silencioso. Sasuke suava frio e termia que nem varas verdes, Sakura só lhe apetecia rir.

- Então minha filha já pensaram em nos dar um netinho?

Quando Sasuke ouviu a mãe de Sakura falar em netos engasgou-se com um pedaço de carne. E o pai de Sakura cuspiu o vinho que tinha em sua boca.

Sasuke – filhos?

-Netos?

Disseram os dois homens da casa.

Sakura – Eu e o Sasuke temos vindo a pensar nisso. Mas achamos que ainda é muito cedo.

- Também acho. – olhando para Sasuke enquanto cortava o bife.

Sasuke – "Estou frito meu"

Depois do jantar mais silencioso de todos. Sasuke e seu sogro foram para a sala enquanto as duas mulheres estavam na cozinha a arrumar todo.

- Então você está a pensar em ter filhos.

Sasuke - Eu e sua filha já pensamos muito no assunto e achamos que devemos tentar.

- Meu rapaz eu não gostei muito das suas escapadinhas de noite. – olhando assustador para Sasuke – Quando tu voltaste passados 3 meses namoravas com a minha filha. E uma noite decidiste subir á janela da minha filha para uma noite de , como vocês jovens chamam , amor.

Sasuke – Não me lembre dessa noite. Você entrou no quarto com uma arma e eu tive der saltar da janela o que valeu foi eu ser um ninja – olhando de lado.

- Diga-me a verdade, você não desonrou a minha filha pois não?

Sasuke engoliu em seco .

Eles naquela altura tinham 17 anos, namoravam á 3 meses apresar de se gostarem desde novos. Nesse dia Sakura dissera que os seus pais não iriam estar em casa de noite e que seria a noite perfeita para ambos se unirem. Bem Sasuke aceitou e tudo correu na perfeição. A primeira vez de ambos fora inesquecível. Porém se o pai de Sakura teve-se chegado 15 minutos antes decerto os tinha pego no acto e isso Sasuke tinha consciência que morreria

Sasuke – Não. – disse ele rápido

Vocês acham que Sasuke era parvo de dizer que sim? Só se ele quisesse morrer ali mesmo.

- Hum. Então a minha filha casou virgem.

Sasuke – " Nem lá perto ^.^ "

-Sabe Sasuke se eu sei que você magoa a minha filha pode ter a certeza que vai para debaixo de terra. Hahahaha

Sasuke – " Isso é para me animar ou para eu morrer mais depressa de desespero? T.T"

Sakura – Pai deixa de ser assim com o Sasuke.

- Muito bem. Sasuke espero bem que já que me vão dar um netinho que seja muito bonito.

Sasuke – Com uma linda como a Sakura claro que vai ser a criança mais linda do mundo. – disse olhando para Sakura.

- Claro que vai ser. Bom já sei que querem ir para vossa casa aproveitar, mas não abuse Uchiha.

Sasuke e Sakura penas sorriram.

---- em casa----

Sakura – Com foi?

Sasuke – pensei que ia morrer quando ele me perguntou se naquela noite em que nos apanhou no teu quarto se tinha-mos feito amor.

Sakura sentou-se na cama a sorrir.

Sakura – E você?

Sasuke – Ele acha que você se casou virgem - com cara de pervertido

Sakura – nem lá perto – avançando para cima de Sasuke.

Espero que você tenha gostado de sua prenda, e que todos vocês tenham gostado da fic.

Beijos e deixem reviews para eu ficar feliz.


End file.
